Spider-Man: Enter Fairy Tail!
by Hero of Remnant
Summary: Peter Parker aka: Spider-Man was just doing his job, until he was struck by lightning. But this wasn't just a lightning strike, it had pulled him into the sky and into another dimension called Earth-Land. Now on the run from the Magic Council, Peter then meets Natsu and learns Fairy Tail can help him, now with team Natsu, he will join on their adventure. T for Language. (Delays)
1. Chapter 1--Help from a pink haired guy?

**A/N:** I want to shout out Cam Spams whose stories _The Spider and The Fairies_ and _The Fairies in New York_ inspired me to create this take on the crossover, since Cam Spams was the only one who created this crossover. I plan to use some of his work on this story and I did ask permission, I hope to make this story as good as his. Also, this takes place in it's own universe, but it's almost like the Ultimate TV Show universe and MCU. Also, the costume is the new Civil War costume.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Help from a pink haired guy?**

* * *

 _Spider-Man Pov_

 _Hello! This is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here, well my real name is Peter Parker ,I was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider that gave me powers like a spider, I was able- wait a minute, why I am I telling this story? Author: I don't know, you started telling, just get to the story. Weird, seems every story that people write about me always starts off with my backstory._

 _Alright, so I've been living in this nice house with my Aunt May, courtesy of Tony Stark after saving his life, anyways, wait, this font, why is like this? Author: Look, I'm writing it like this because you're narrating right now. Ugh, I don't like this._

Author: Better? Yeah, a lot better, ahem, so anyways, I've got ready for the day, and it was the weekend, so I had all the free time to swing around the city and catch some goons. It was just another day for the Spider-Man. As I about to leave, "Huh, looks it's about to rain." I said as I jumped off as I fired my web shooter as I started swinging (subtle foreshadowing).

I swinged around the city, wasn't that much activity going on in the city, it was quite peaceful, but someone is out there about to rob someone else, and that just so that was about to happen as some guy took a lady's purse.

"Finally someone to do something bad!" I said as I swung down as I got in front of the thug, "Hey it's not nice to take things from other people." I said as the guy threw a punch at me but missed because I have the best alarm system in my head.

"Nice try, but you gotta be better at this." I said pissing him off even more as he tried to keep punching me but I kept dodging his attacks, "Okay this is annoying me." I said as I took the purse as I webbed up the guy, "Thank you for getting my purse back Spider-Man!" the woman said, "Hey, I'm just doing my job, here you go." I said as I gave back the purse as I waved goodbye as I swung away.

Well my day is going off pretty well, I more surprised that there wasn't much activity, maybe rainy days make people do less crap, just like that _Powerpuff Girls_ episode where the entire city did nothing because it was raining. Yeah, I watched a show about 3 girls with superpowers from the 90's, I like watching stuff from the old days where PG meant a thing.

As swung around, it starting raining, not a problem, but what happens when the weather starts raining heavily and a damn lightning storm starts erupting lightning everywhere, "Holy S**t what the heck is going with this weather!" I cursed, and really censoring? Author: This is T rated, get use to censoring!

Whatever then, the storm was strong, it was like a CAT 2 hurricane just got into New York except with a lot lightning striking the city, "Where's Thor when you need him?" I asked myself, " _Yeah where is the god of thunder_ " the little angel me showed up with the devil little me, I forgot to mention about these guys. " **Who cares? It's not like he's taking vacation? Let the thunder hit the people!** " the devil me said, yeah, the angel me has the italic font and devil me has a bold font. Weird, but it's a way to know who's different.

"That must be the most evil thing you said." I said, " **I've been having an off day.** " devil me said as he sighed, "Well the lightning can easily hit anyone, and that anyone is probably us, we got get out of the air." I said as I was swinging out of the area, then a lighting strike was close to hitting me.

"Damn, that was close!" I said as my spidey sense was going insane as multiple lightning bolts were trying to hit me, "What the hell, that many wouldn't hit me at once." I said as I saw what was in the sky. "What the hell is that?!" I said as the sky had golden circle around it with weird symbols.

"Seriously, what the hell is that?" I yelled as the bolts were getting more faster and coming in at larger proportions, and they were golden now. "Okay this is freaky, I need to get out of here-GAAAAA!" I screamed as a lightning bolt stuck me as before I passed out I saw I wasn't falling, I was being pulled.

I don't know how long I was out, it felt like hours, as I was gaining conscious, I thought I heard people.

 _What happen! Did it work? I think it did, the room is still clearing up. I hope the spell worked, it had to take someone from the other world. You think Edolas? No, I specifically chose a random world. Wait a minute, who is that person?_

I heard people, I opened my eyes to see people in robes, "Ugh, what the hell just happened?" I said as I stood up "Who the hell is that!" someone said yelling, "I don't care! Take him out to see so we can study him!" someone else said as the men pulled out some weapons.

Spidey sense is tingling! As one of the men fired a blast of energy at me as I dodged it, "Hey hey! Where the hell am I? And why are you firing at me?" I yelled in confusion, "Should we tell him?" a man asked another guy, "Well he should learn where he is." the other guy said as he was wearing glasses but more fancier robes.

"Put your weapons down, I'm sorry that you had to deal with them, my name is Lahar, you're in the kingdom of Fiore." Lahar said, "Fiore? That's a joke, there is no such name as Fiore on Earth." I said as I started laughing.

"I'm guessing that's you believe since you're from another dimension, but you're in a place called Earth-Land, in the kingdom called Fiore." Lahar said seriously as I stopped laughing, "Oh, crap, you serious? That means I'm in another world?!" I asked, "Yes you are, seeing that you are wearing a costume, I ask you to take off the mask." Lahar asked.

"Can't dude, need this to hide my identity, and I should be going since you guys aren't going to let me go, so I'll just tell you that the name is Spider-Man." I said as I was about to leave, "Sorry, Spider-Man, but we need you to stay to see what you do." Lahar said as men with weapons started approach me.

"Sorry, but I got to go!" I said as I jumped out of the way as the men crashed into each other, "Later guys!" I said as I broke out of a window as I jumped onto a building as people looked at me, "Son of a b****." I said as I ran on the rooftop as they started firing at me.

"Gotta get out of here, I got to find some transportation to jump into!" I said as I web zipped off multiple buildings as the tried to keep firing at me. " _These guys just don't stop, they got to at least give up._ " angel me said as I kept running, "You don't think I forgot?" I said pissed off.

" **Hey, how about over there?** " devil me said, "Where?!" I said as he pointed to a train station with a train about to leave, "Good job little me." I said as swung to the train, the guards were still trying to hit me, one got a lucky shot on my right arm. "Oww, damn it!" I yelled as I got on the train as it sped up to full speed.

" **Looks like the spider sense is loosing it's touch?** " devil me said snickering, "Shut up! Damn this hurts!" I said as I made a web bandage as I wrapped it around the wound, "It doesn't look like they were using technology that we have." I said I got into one of the carts.

I had to get a disguise, there wasn't a chance I was going to stay like this, thankfully the cart was full of luggage, I "borrowed" clothing from some of the luggage, I managed to get a red jacket with a pair of blue jeans, for extra style, I found some black fingerless gloves, I did find a nice black scarf. I wasn't cold, but I thought it looked good. I then took off my mask as I hid it in the jacket.

My hair was all shagged up as I tried my best to fix it, after looking around I walked into a few other carts to find a seat, I can tell this world was weird as I saw some weird looking people, as I walked to the next cart. I swear to god I'm not lying.

I saw what looked to be a blue cat next to a guy with pink hair who had sleeveless black and orange striped jacket without a shirt with a white scarf and an interesting symbol on his right arm who looked he was about to vomit.

"Umm, is he alright?" I asked the blue cat who looked at, I'm going to say it, the cat is pretty cute, "He's alright, he's always like this when he's on a moving thing," the cat said, "Please…...help me, I feel like I'm dying." the pink haired guy said weakly as he was holding back to throw up.

"So he get's bad motion sickness by just a moving vehicle, either I find it sad or funny?" I said, "Yeah, but he'll be fine." the cat said as the pink haired guy was looking quite almost dead, "You mind if I sit here till we stop to wherever you guys are going?" I asked.

"Sure! It's nice to have company, my name is Happy, and Mr. Pukey is Natsu." Happy said, "Nice to meet you Happy, name is….. _Crap do I tell?_ ,...Peter, Peter Parker." I said as I shook Happy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too….HMMPHH!" Natsu greeted as he held back his vomit, "I think you need to rest Natsu." I said as Natsu went back to his sickly stage. For a while Natsu held up for maybe 15 minutes before running out and letting it all out. Then for a few minutes later he walked back in.

"Mind if I use that rag you got?" Natsu said as pulled out my mask, "Hey don't take that!" I said as Natsu was close to wiping his vomit off his face until he saw what it was, "What is this, a mask?" Natsu asked.

"Hey look at me!" Happy said as he took the mask (also he was flying, WTF) and put it on as I took it off before anyone else saw him, "Why do you have a mask?" Natsu asked as he started to get sick again. "[ _sigh_ ]...I might as well tell you since you found out." I said as Happy sat down.

"It all started when I was 15 years old when I was on a field trip, during the trip, a spider got onto my hand and bit me, but it wasn't any spider, it was genetically enhanced." I said as they looked at me in confusion, "What's genetically?" Happy asked, "It could have been magic spider?" Natsu said weakly.

"No it wasn't , magic doesn't exist." I said as they both stayed silent as they both started laughing, "What I say?" I asked, "Magic doesn't exist, hahaha, that's priceless-MMMMPH!" Natsu said as he started to be sick again.

"Have you been living under a rock, magic exist everywhere!" Happy said as I went silent, then I remember what Lahar said, I'm in another world, I'm guessing this world is nothing but…..magic. My eye starts twitching as I was coming to a realization.

"Magic…..exists?" I said as my brain cracked like glass, " _I think he's having a mental breakdown?_ " angel me said to devil me, " **I guess so.** " devil me said, "Hey, you okay Peter?" Happy asked, "No it can't be, how can there be magic, there's no way that's [ _muttering_ ]." I said muttering to myself.

"Is he okay Natsu?" Happy asked, "I don't know?" Natsu said weakly, "Hold up, you say magic exists, crap, why must I be in a world filled with magic, where I come from, magic doesn't exist." I said as they looked blank.

Are they going to laugh? I waited for a bit as they were just stunned to hear my answer, "Are you serious, how can you not have magic?" Natsu asked, "Well, here's the thing, I'm come from a different world called Earth, where this place is called Earth-Land." I said as they looked interested.

"As I was telling my story, I was bit by the spider, the spider had given me powers that were unbelievable, my strength was increased, my agility was also enhanced, I'm able to stick on walls, and I have a sixth sense that's able to warn me of danger and allowed me to see my surroundings without looking." I said.

"So you have powers of a spider?" Happy asked, "Yeah, but I didn't know how to use my powers, when I finally learned how to use them, I was eager to get some money for my Aunt May and Uncle Ben, so I entered a boxing match." I said as Natsu got up.

"A boxing match, that's pretty awesome, did you win?" Natsu asked, "Yeah, but the problem is that I was suppose to beat the guy at 3 minutes, but did it at 2 minutes, the guy who pays ratted me out and and only gave $100." I said depressed.

"You should have beaten that guy up and make him pay-MMMPPPHHH!" Natsu said before holding it back again, "No, but as I was about to leave, another guy stole the money and I let him go out of anger to the other guy." I said.

"That didn't seem nice." Happy said sadly, "It was worst decision of my life, as I left the guy who I let go, my Uncle Ben, he got shot." I said sadly as they sat there silently as they felt my loss. "I'm sorry about your uncle Peter." Happy said sadly, "It's alright, but before he was shot, he left me this quote that I'll never forget." I said.

"With great power, comes great responsibility, those were his last words before dying in my hands." I said as both of them understood the meaning, "Using that meaning, I dedicated my life to using my powers for something better, instead of doing stupid things with my powers, I'll help people with them." I said confidently.

"So I made this really weird costume and to make me the Spider-Man, I had to create web shooters, so maybe about a month passed by as I completed my suit and shooters, I entered into the city as the new hero called Spider-Man." I said.

"Wait, why call your costume weird?" Happy asked, "Well, the suit I have isn't made by me, you see, about 7 months later, a man by the name Tony Stark came into my apartment where I live my Aunt, he knew about me and wanted to me help him." I said.

"He gave me an awesome upgraded suit and web shooters with a belt with extra cartridges of webbing, and the suit is made of a strong fiber that can block bullets and blasts from tearing the suit apart." I said as they were in awe.

"This Tony sounds awesome!" Natsu said, "Well he did create a suit of armor that can fly and shoot lasers, but it's been a year, and I'm 17 by the way." I said as they looked shocked, "What?" I asked, "Oh nothing." Happy said as he started laughing with Natsu.

"Wait a minute, who pulled you here?" Natsu asked, "I don't know, I only got one guy's name, but I broke out of a big building, they were wearing fancy robes with a strange symbol." I said as they froze for a few seconds.

"I think you escaped the Magic Council." Happy said in fear, "Who's that?" I asked, "They're the guys who run things here in Fiore, they're basically the military." Natsu said also in fear, "Oh….crap, well they won't find me, they only saw me in the costume, and I'm guessing they know where I'll be going, where is this stopping?" I asked.

"Were stopping in Hargeon, we're trying to find Natsu's father." Happy said cheerfully, "Oh, cool, who's your father?" I asked Natsu, "His name is Igneel the fire dragon." Natsu said as I went silent, "You're kidding, your father is dragon?" I asked nervously, "Yeah, why, does that bother you?" Natsu asked, "No, it's just…...nevermind." I said as I let it passed by.

So as the train kept going, I heard about Natsu's ability, he's uses something called _DragonSlayer Magic_ , and he can eat fire and use fire, cool but, kind of scary. I then learned about Happy's Origin as Natsu found an egg with his friend Lisanna and took care of it, believing it was dragon but turned out to be a cat.

I also learned about what the meaning of the word 'salamander' is dragon, I also learned that Natsu is part of a wizard guild known as Fairy Tail, in which Natsu agreed to help me if I help him, we made the deal and before you know it, we finally stopped in Hargeon.

"Alright, let's find this salamander." I said, "Aye Sir!" Happy said, I feel like he'll say that more than once but it won't get old, " _Indeed, but you have to admit, it is pretty cute when he says it._ " angel me said, " **I got nothing, it's so cute!** " devil me said, that's a first.

"Ok let's get off." I said as I saw Natsu on the floor, "Sir,are you alright?" a man asked, "I'm never riding a stupid train again-MMPPHH!" Natsu said as he was hold it back, "Don't worry, he's always like this." Happy said to the man as we both got out as Natsu leaned on a window.

The train whistled as my spidey sense alerted me, as the train was leaving with Natsu still in the train, since no one was looking, I managed to pull him out with my web shooter and pull him back, "Thanks Peter, I could have died!" Natsu said as he was hugging me, "Uh, you're welcome, and you would have lost your stomach." I said as I started holding him up as we started walking.

"I can walk by myself" Natsu said as he was trying to man up, "Are you sure?" I asked, "Yeah, it will wear off, thanks again, I'll make sure to repay you." Natsu said as he started to look better…..somehow?

We walked for awhile as we tried to for Salamander, "Hey do you hear that?" I asked as we saw a whole crowd of girls circling around someone, that someone was Salamander as they were screaming his name, "That must be him, Let's go Happy!" Natsu said, "Aye sir!" Happy said as they ran towards the crowd, "I got to get a bird's eye view." I said as I climbed up a wall as I ran to see who was in the crowd, and it was not what I was expecting.

* * *

 _Lucy Pov_

"What! You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!" I asked the store owner, "Afraid so, these people are more fishing folk than magic folk, I reckon most of these people don't even know how to use magic, I made this shop for wizards for to be passing through." the shop owner said as I sighed.

"Aww, I came all this way for nothing." I said as I sighed, "Now now young lady, I have all sorts of stuff, here, like this one that changes the color of your clothing, all the girls seem to like it." the shop owner said as I looked away as I found a gate key that was cute dog.

After realizing it was 20,000 jewel, and trying to use my feminine wiles, the jerk only let the price down to 1,000, I left the place in anger, that trick always works, guy must be blind. I then heard, "Oh my gosh, he's here!?" a girl said, "It's salamander!" another girl said, "Salamander….[ _gasp_ ] As in the fire wizard who uses fire magic that you can't even buy in store?!" I said gasping.

I even saw the huge crowd circling around him, "He's in this part of in this dead end town?" I asked myself as I ran towards the crowd as I got inside to a…..a….OH MY GOD, my heart is beating so fast to see this handsome man, what's going with me?

"Hmm." Salamander hummed as he looked at me, EEEP, is that why my heart beating so fast because he's a famous wizard, is that why my heart is beating out of control, is that why am in love? I started hopping to him until, "Igneel! Igneel it's me!" a pink haired guy yelled as he got in through the crowd.

As I saw the pink haired guy, my eyes finally broke free, I finally noticed the guy was using some sort of spell to seduce me, creep! "Who the heck are you?" the pink haired guy asked, "[ _GASP_ ] Who am I? I am the great Salamander! Surely you heard of me?" Salamander asked as the pink haired guy walked away.

Then the pink guy was tackled by a bunch of girls saying not to hate on him, "Now now ladies, I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean any malicious by it." Salamander said as the girls started to be in awe at him again.

I angrily got pissed at him to see all the girls were still being seduced by the magic, "Here kid, have an autograph so you can brag about it to your friends." Salamander said as he wrote him the autograph, "Yeah, no thanks." the pink haired guy said as the girls started getting angry again.

Before they jumped him, the guy was pulled up by something before they got him as the boy somehow disappeared, "Huh? Where did he go?" everyone asked, "Oh well, I'm must be going now, I have business to attend to." Salamander said as all the girls said "YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY?!".

"Now time to the red carpet." Salamander said as he made a ring of fire with him being lifted up, "We're having a party at my yacht tonight, you're all invited!" Salamander said as he flew away.

I heard someone drop down as I looked behind me, it was the pink haired guy with a blue cat, and a brown haired guy, "Who the heck was that guy?" the pink haired guy asked, "I don't know, but he seems a little suspicious if you ask me." the brown haired guy said.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." I said as they looked at me, "Thank you for your help." I said as the pink haired guy and cat looked confused, "Say it?!" the brown haired guy yelled at them , "You're welcome?" the pink haired guy said.

As a reward, I took them to a restaurant, "My name is Lucy…." I said as the pink haired guy and cat were eating like crazy, as the brown haired guy was eating quite normally, "It's Natsu and Happy right?" I asked, "Yeah, my name is Peter, and what did you mean by say thank you to Natsu?" Peter asked.

I don't know why, but I was starting to have strange feelings to Peter, "Hey hey, watch it you two, you're starting to get pieces of food on me!" Peter said as he was wiping himself, even food flung on me, "Oh, I got it." Peter said as he was wiping the food off my face.

"Thanks, I guess?" I said, he seems pretty nice, "I forgot to mention, that guy was using charm spell, they can hypnotize girls into being attracted to the person, they use it to make people against their own will, but they been banned ever since." I said angrily.

"What a creep, sounds like someone should go after this guy." Peter said, "Well thanks again for helping me out from snapping out of that spell." I said to Natsu, "No problem." Natsu said as he kept eating.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!" I said cheerfully, "Is that so?" Natsu said muffled from eating, "Yeah, but I haven't join a guild or anything." I said, "What's a guild?" Peter asked, "Oh, you see, a guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and things like that." I said to Peter.

"Really?" Peter asked, "Yeah, unfortunately you aren't a full fledged wizard unless you become a full member of the guild." I said, "Oh, interesting, I didn't know there was that sort of thing here." Peter said, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Peter is not from here, he's from an alternate dimension where puts on costume and calls himself Spider-Man." Happy said as Peter went into shock, "Would you keep quiet you stupid cat! Are you trying to expose me?!" Peter whispered angrily as Happy kept on eating.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, "I'll tell you later Lucy, but not here, I'm kind on the run from the Magic Council, before you freak out, they don't know who I look like." Peter said before I freaked out.

"Wow, I guess that's something new, either way, I'm trying to get into a guild but I want to get into a really popular one, and I want to get into that one so I can get jobs and make a lot of money [ _Aweing_ ]." I said happily, "Jeez, you talk so much." Happy said muffled while eating a fish.

"I don't mind, I talk a lot as well so it's kind of interesting to hear someone as energetic as I am." Peter said as he started laughing, Ok I'm really starting to feel something, "Thanks, I'm guessing this wizard stuff was boring, but you seem very interested with it." I said.

"Well, in my world, we don't have magic." Peter said as I was stunned to hear what he said, "Seriously? No magic?" I asked, "Well, I'm kind of, but there's a guy by the name of Stephen Strange who uses some sort of magic, either way, we don't use it, our world is filled with technology." Peter said.

"We have technology, but it's called a lacrima." I said, "A lacrima…..well, I could tell you everything you need to know about my world." Peter said, "[ _GASP_ ] Really?!" I asked surprised, "Sure, just wait, I'm was suppose to help Natsu and Happy with looking for this Salamander, but turned out to be joke." Peter said as Natsu and Happy sighed.

"I really thought it could be Igneel." Natsu said depressingly, "That guy couldn't even breath like a real dragon." Natsu said, "Wait what do you mean, does your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" I asked Natsu.

"Oh no, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is a dragon." Natsu said as an image of dragon popped into my head, "Aye" Happy said, "Yeah, they say he's a real fire dragon." Peter said calmly, "HUH?" I said confused on how he can be so calm about it.

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP TO TOWN?!" I yelled as they held up their hands and froze as Peter went into shock, "Did I…...ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HOW THE HELL IS THERE A DRAGON HERE, THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Peter yelled.

"Well either way I should get going, hey Peter, want to follow me, you said you were going to tell me everything remember?" I asked as I left money, "Sure I guess, I'll be back Natsu, and uh, thanks, I'll pay back the money they owed you along myself as well." Peter said, "Thanks Peter, you seem like a nice guy." I said as we started walking out.

"Thank you for coming, we hope for you come back-HUH?" a waitress said before being shocked from something as we looked back as we both gasped to see Natsu and Happy kneeling down and bowing down, "Thank you for the food." they both said.

"What the hell you're doing, you're making a fool out of yourselves and embarrassing Lucy!" Peter said as he stole the words right out of my mouth, "Look it's cool, you guys helped out me earlier, let's call it even." I said nervously.

"I feel bad, we didn't even try to help her, at least we do something." Natsu said, "Yeah." Happy said as I put my hand my face as Peter patted my back, "Oh! I know, here you go!" Natsu said as he pulled out the autograph from the fake Salamander.

"Hell no!" I yelled, "Let me take that." Peter said as he took the autograph and crumbled it to a ball and threw it….really far into a trash can about a mile away, the 3 of us saw this amazing feat of Peter, "How did you do that? And how did you know where to land the ball." I asked, "Come on and I'll tell you, see you guys later!" Peter said as we started walking.

* * *

 _Peter Pov_

As we walked, I told her my story on how I became Spider-Man, she was saddened by the fact of my uncle's death, but I then told her that I take what my Uncle Ben said and do what was right and that was helping people with my powers.

I then noticed Lucy had a magazine she must had got when we were walking when I was looking around area looking for anything interesting, " **And by 'interesting', you were looking at Lucy's-** " SHUT UP! I don't want this M rated, it' bad enough that most of the women here are…...exposed…..what the hell is with fashion style of this world?

We then sat at a bench, "What is that?" I asked, "Oh, you'll like it, this is Sorcerer Weekly, it tells all about the guilds in Fiore, the one they talk about the best one of all!" Lucy said cheerfully, "I'm guessing Fairy Tail?" I said, "Wait, you know who they are?" Lucy asked, "Kind of, when I was on the train, Natsu told me about them, he said they could help me." I said, wait, should I tell Natsu is part of them?

Author: Keep it a secret, don't ask why. Okay then whatever, "Wow, that's cool, and I'm guessing you already know, but I want to join them, here look how beautiful MiraJane is!" Lucy said as she handed me the magazine.

"Ok then, she a member of Fai-UH?" I stuttered as I saw Mira…..in multiple pictures of her modeling in a different bikinis….." _I think your nose is bleeding._ " angel me said as I realized as my nose was actually bleeding.

"You okay Peter?" Lucy asked, "Uh, I think I'm okay, but don't let me see that again." I said as I was wiping off the blood, " **Sure you don't.** " devil me said snickering, "Well any how, Fairy Tail is the best, ha, they're crazy, says here that one of their members made so much damage in a city." Lucy said laughing as I was terrified.

What kind of a guild is like that? Destruction of property damage, and yet the Magic Council has given them warnings, which I'm guessing. "I wonder how you get in, eek, I want to join Fairy Tail, they're soo the coolest!" Lucy said until my spidey sense alerted me.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander said as he showed up out of the bushes, "AH SALAMANDER!" we both yelled, "I wanted to personally invite you to my yacht, but the poor boy must stay." Salamander said as he winked, God what a creep.

"Your charm spells won't work on me! That magic weakness is awareness!" Lucy said, "I'm guessing people won't be affected by it if they know they're using it?" I said weirdly enough, "Hey, you're learning!" Lucy complimented me, somehow I blushed.

"I knew it, you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you, no matter, the invitation still stands." Salamander said, "Like hell she's going, no way she's going to a party with you on board!" I yelled at Salamander, I got to keep her away, the guy is alerting my spidey sense.

"And besides, you're a creep for using magic like that to make yourself popular with girls, it even shows that even famous wizards can even be the biggest of idiots." I said as Salamander look horrified to what I said.

"Wow, I can't believe you said all that!" Lucy said surprised, "Oh, you wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?" Salamander asked as Lucy froze in surprise, SPIDER SENSE IS GOING INTO MADNESS!

"Have you heard about Salamander, one of Fairy Tail wizards?" Salamander said holding his hand to his chin, "Well yeah?! You mean to tell you're him?! That Salamander?!" Lucy asking and yelling. "That's correct, if you want to join, I can put in a good word for you." Salamander said as Lucy stood there for a few seconds before rushing to him.

"I would love to go to your party tonight!" Lucy said squealing, " **Oops, too late man, you lost this one!** " devil me said, SHUT YOUR F- Author: LANGUAGE [ _throws Captain America's shield at Peter's head_ ], WHAT THE HELL?

Author: Remember what I told you! Fine, god damn that hurts [ _back to reality_ ], How long did I faze out? "So you think you can get me into Fairy Tail, no kidding?!" Lucy squealed, "I don't see why not, but no telling about that charm spell alright?" Salamander asked Lucy.

"I won't say a thing!" Lucy said, "Alright, I'll see you at the party tonight." Salamander said before leaving, "You got it sir!" Lucy yelled as he flew off, SPIDER SENSE HAS BEEN ALERTING TOO LONG, LISTEN DAMN IT!

"[ _blinks_ ] He got me! Damn charm spell, but, HOORAY I GET TO GO INTO FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy cheered, "I just have to keep my mouth shut until he get's me in." Lucy said as she started laughing.

"NO F***KIN WAY!" I yelled, and I thanks for the censor, "HUH?" Lucy said confused, "No way I'm letting you get onto that boat Lucy, I don't trust this guy! He could be kidnapping you along with others for god's sake, I can't let you go!" I yelled holding her arm.

"You can't tell me what to do Peter, I going there with or without you!" Lucy yelled as she walked away, "You can't just…..DAMN IT! I need Natsu's help!" I said as climbed up a building as I started jumping across buildings to look for Natsu and Happy at least.

I couldn't find them at all, it was already night time, and I wouldn't want to risk losing Lucy, I was almost about to go by myself until I found them somewhere in the city, "Finally I found you two." I said huffing.

"Oh hey Pete, what you been doing?" Natsu asked, "No time, Lucy is already on that yacht with Salamander, and remember when I told you about my spider sense." I asked them both, "Oh yeah, it alerts you of danger." Happy said, "Yeah, any danger, and this Salamander is not good." I said catching my breath.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, "He said he was from Fairy Tail!" I said as Natsu froze, "He said what now?" Natsu said pissed off, "You heard me damn right, and I have a strong feeling that Lucy is in trouble." I said pissed off too.

"No one uses Fairy Tail's name like that, let's make that guy pay for insulting Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he punched his fist as fire lit up in his hands engulfing it, "This must be your DragonSlayer magic, but don't kill anyone." I said, "Please, I know my punches, what about you?" Natsu asked.

"Heh, it's time for Fiore to know the homecoming for Spider-Man!" I said as I went on a roof as I took off my clothes (I was wearing my suit underneath) as I webbed a small bag as I put them in as I put on my mask, ah I love this suit gave me, it somehow doesn't make me sweat.

As I dropped the bag on the ground as Natsu and Happy look at it, "What's this made of?" Happy asked, "It's a webbing fluid I made." I said as I was hanging down on the web (you know the pose).

"WHOAH! THAT'S A PRETTY SICK OUTFIT!" Natsu yelled as he was somehow fanboying, "Thanks, but remember, it's Spider-Man, you can't just say my name out loud alright?" I asked Natsu.

"Sure thing Spidey!" Natsu said, "Aye Sir!" Happy said, "ESPECIALLY YOU CAT! OR I'LL WEB UP THOSE WINGS OF YOURS" I yelled, "Aye...Sir!" Happy said nervously, "Let's get to that yacht as fast we can." I said as we jumped off onto the buildings.

Natsu was being picked up by Happy as they were flying, on the other hand I was swinging across multiple buildings, "How are you able to pick up Natsu?" I asked Happy as I was swinging, "Ummm?" Happy questioned himself, "Forget it, let's get there as fast as we can.

"Wait a minute, how are you going to get on the yacht, Happy doesn't have the strength to lift 2 people up." Natsu asked, "Well….I got something in mind, but you guys might have to catch me if I mistake it." I said, "Let's hope not!" Happy said, I hope I make it, or else I'm with the fishys. " _I'll take a fish!_ " an imaginary Happy said in my head, How did you get into my head?

* * *

 _Lucy Pov_

Despite what Peter was doing, I didn't care, I still went to the party, I was in a room with Salamander as he poured some orange drink, "It's Lucy right? That's a lovely name." Salamander said, "Yeah, thanks?" I said confused.

"I like to toast to your beauty." Salamander said as he lifted drops of the drink, "Now open wide and savor the taste of each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said as the drops came closer, CREEPY!

I'm strong, I can get through this, as the drops got closer, I whacked them out of the way, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, "I know what you're up to, you're trying to use sleep magic." I said as he put his hand on his chin.

"Huh, very impressive my dear." Salamander said, "Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea, yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen." I said.

"Mhmph, You're quite a handful aren't you?" Salamander said as the blinds opened up to see multiple thugs holding up the girls that came to this party as they were knocked out. "What's going on here?" I asked Salamander.

"Welcome aboard my ship, and you be wise to behave yourself once until we make it to Bosco, don't make me angry!" Salamander said creepily, "We're going to Bosco? You said you get me into Fairy Tail?!" I said in confusion.

"Forget that, I just said that so I can lure you here and make you one of our slaves, should have listen to that friend of yours." Salamander said, "How could you?! You're going to kidnap all these girls?!" I asked scared as all the thugs were chuckling.

"Ha ha that's our Salamander alright! We got a big haul this time!" two thugs said, "Why you!" I said as I pulled out my gate keys, but Salamander snapped his fingers as fire showed up as it whacked it out of my hands onto landing on Salamander's hands.

"These are gate keys, so you're a celestial wizard? Only the wizard that's contracted can use these, they're absolutely useless to me. Whoops!" Salamander said as he threw them out of the boat and into the sea.

I was shuddering in anger and in fear, I saw these helpless girls all sleeping, waiting to be shipped off onto slavery. Damn it! Why didn't I listen to Peter, he knew he was doing, I guess being a hero knows who the bad guy is, but why didn't I listen!

"You used magic to take advantage of others!" I said crying, "YOU'RE THE WORST WIZARD ALIVE!"I yelled, then **_CRASH!_** The sound of a window breaking as Salamander was kicked in the face by…..a guy in a red and blue suit with a…..spider symbol….Peter?

"I guess it did make it." Peter or Spider-Man said as he was wiping dust off, "Who the hell is this freak? And how did he get Salamander?" some thugs said, "Pe- I mean, Spider-Man!" I said, "Hey you the first one! Alright, I'm going to make one simple rule here for me, the Amazing Spider-Man!" Spider-Man said as he lifted his hand.

"That rule is…..you try to hit me, you get hit back in the most painful way possible." Spider-Man said as a thug ran to him, "LOOK OUT!" I said but it seemed he knew the guy was coming after him as avoided the punch as Spider-Man kicked him and fired some sort of webbing on him onto the ground.

"Ah ah ahh, I said no hitting me, got it?" Spider-Man said as then another crash was heard, it was Natsu, "Hey I know you!" I said until Natsu, "Mhmph, this was a bad idea." Natsu said as he was holding back from motion sickness.

"Seriously Natsu? Come on! I had it all planned!" Spider-Man said as he avoided another hit as the thug was webbed up, "Hey what are you doing down here Lucy?" I heard Happy said, "Hey Happy! This jerk tricked me, he said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail, wait, since when do you have wings?" I said and asked Happy.

"I'll explain that later!" Happy said as he wrapped his tail around me, "Hey where you goin!?" Spider-Man asked yelling, "Wait what about Natsu and Spider-Man?" I asked, "I can't carry that many people, I'm just a little cat!" Happy said.

I then saw Salamander fired a spell as multiple fire whips went after us, Happy dodged after dodged the attack as all of the attacks flew into each other into a firework, "Hey we have to go back!" I yelled.

"We got another problem! [ _poof!_ ], my transformation is up!" Happy said as we fell into the sea as I yelled stupid cat, as we fell I started swimming as I noticed my gate keys were nearby, I managed to grab as I swam back up to the surface with Happy floating back up.

"Here we go!, _Open! Gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!_ " I yelled as Aquarius appeared, "Ahh, a fish!" Happy said, "Not for you!" I said holding him back, "That was awesome!" Happy said cheerfully, "That's the power of a celestial wizard, whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me." I said confident.

"Listen up Aquarius! I want you to use your power to send that ship back to the port!" I said as she gave me a look, "You're suppose to come from the spirit world to help! Not to give me an attitude!" I yelled angry, "I wouldn't make her any angry Lucy!" Happy said in fear.

"Let's get something straight, the next time you think about dropping my key….you're dead." Aquarius said seriously, she looked at us, "We won't do it again!" me and Happy said in fear, as Aquarius held up her vase as she used her power as she created a giant wave pushing me, Happy, and the boat back.

"Hey don't wash me away with it!" I yelled as we landed back at the port, as the water disappeared, "Hey what's the big idea?! You think you would sweep me up with the ship?" I asked angrily, "Oh,that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the ship." Aquarius said.

"WAIT, THAT MEANS YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME?!" I yelled, "Don't call me for a week, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend and he's hot." Aquarius said as she started to disappeared, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" I yelled as she went away.

"I got an idea! If the fish lady gives you anymore trouble, you can call me to take care of her!" Happy said, "Ughh, I don't think I can handle anymore of this stupid cat!" I told myself as I noticed people were coming to see what happened, and what happened to Peter and Natsu?

* * *

 _Peter Pov_

Whatever that tidal wave was caused by, it landed it us back onto the beach, "My head is spinning….huh, Natsu you okay?" I asked looking for him, "Yeah I'm okay, let's get up there and find that bastard!" Natsu said as we jumped onto the top of the tilted boat.

As we got up there, "Natsu and Spidey!" I heard Lucy call us, awww, she called me Spidey! That's so cute, " **I don't think you'll get her.** " devil me said, " _Aye sir!_ " imaginary Happy said, god what the hell is going on with my head, what next, Natsu?

"So you claim to be from Fairy Tail?" I asked Salamander, "Take it away Natsu." I said as he took off his red jacket to reveal his symbol, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, AND I NEVER SEEN YOU FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu said yelling.

"Well I'll be damned, no wonder you ain't a Fairy Tail wizard, you don't even have the symbol you creep!" I yelled, we then saw two guys come after us as me and Natsu both punched them out of the way.

"That's the real deal Bora!" a thug said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Bora said, if you wondering? I have a good hearing, "I don't care what you are, if you're a good guy, bad guy, or whatever you are, I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail name!" Natsu said angry.

"And I ain't gonna let you walk away from this, you're heading straight prison Bora!" I said angry too for what he did, "And what are the two of you going to do about it?! _Proviennent Typhoon!_ " Bora yelled as his attack was oncoming.

"Get behind me Pete." Natsu said as I got behind while making a web shield behind us as the attack bursted into flames, "Natsu you alright?!" I asked, "Yeah, I'm fine, remember, I eat fire!" Natsu said as he started sucking up the fire and consuming it.

"You sure you're a fire wizard?" Natsu asked Bora, "Because this is the nastiest flames I ever tasted." Natsu said as the fire was almost completely gone as I'm guessing everyone was shocked, same here, this is first for me!

As the fire was completely consumed, "Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu said as he swallowed it, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHO IS THIS KID! AND HOW DID THE OTHER GUY SURVIVE?!" Bora yelled.

"Now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu said as he punched his fists together as a magic circle appears, "Here it goes, _Fire Dragon ROAR!_ " Natsu yelled as his mouth puffed as he put his hands together as he breathed out fire through his hands from his mouth, now that's cooler than Tony's suit.

As the fire breath collided with the ground creating a huge explosion, knocking out almost every thug as even the ship was destroyed, then…..I felt something…..this excitement…...I felt something I never felt before.

"Hey Bora! This guy, I think I heard of this guy before, the pink hair and scaly looking scarf, I think this is the real deal!" a thug said, "Natsu, I take him, and then you give the final touch." I said, "I feel something powerful inside me." I said.

"I think I know what that is, but go for it." Natsu said, what did he mean, as I jumped in front of Bora, "THIS IS FOR LUCY, _Maximum Spider!_ " I yelled as magic circle appeared as I landed blow after blow to him, I was punching and kicking him at super speed, " _Spider-Punch!_ " I said as another circle appeared as my fist glowed red as I uppercutted him up in the air high enough for Natsu.

"NOW NATSU!" I yelled as he jumped into the air as his fists clenched as the lit up on fire, "AND THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL! _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_ " Natsu yelled as punched Bora with enough force as he crashed into the city as well as destroying a few buildings.

"DAMN IT NATSU!" I yelled, I then felt my Spider Sense tingling, "Oh crap, the army is here!" I yelled, "WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as I went after Lucy as I picked her up as I started swinging away, as Natsu was running really fast.

"What are you doing!" Lucy asked, "I told you, the army is after me and possibly Natsu for property damage!" I said as I jumped across buildings, "Hey Lucy and Spidey!" Natsu yelled as we looked.

"You said you wanted to join and get help from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked us, we remained silenced, "Well let's go there!" Natsu said as Lucy screamed with joy, "ALRIGHT!" Lucy yelled, "Well, this is just another day for your friendly neighborhood, SPIDER-MAN!" I yelled as the started laughing…..okay, I can tell they were laughing with me, but yeah, I hope Fairy Tail can help me…...besides destroying everything.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 2: Enter Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Thanks for reading this brand new story, this is 3rd Spider-Man x Fairy Tail crossover story in , I hope this story turns out to be awesome! Thanks again to CamSpams for letting me use some of his ideas from his crossover of Spider-Man and Fairy Tail which I highly suggest you read. It's a great story! This chapter wasn't meant to be this long, so don't or possibly expect to be like this every chapter. Another reminder! For those who are following me, or reading my other popular story, A shift in Time (SAO x RWBY crossover for those who haven't read it but you should), Chapter 11 will be in the works as of now! Be sure to look for it this weekend. Gotta go Fast!


	2. Chapter 2--Enter Fairy Tail!

**A/N:** I want to say before you read that thank you, this first chapter has 700 views, and the amount of people who fav/following this story is incredible, I just want to say thank you for the support, now onto reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Enter Fairy Tail!**

 _Peter Pov_

So….yeah, what crazy day I had to start off huh? " **Not my fault that we got here.** " devil me said. In what way is it your fault? Forget it, so the day passed by as me, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy safely got to a train on time.

I slept all the way to our destination point, Magnolia, the city where the Fairy Tail guild is. After waking up, it was already daytime, "Hmm….[ _yawning_ ], man what a crazy day we had…" I said tired, I looked as I saw Natsu….again, "HMMMPHH!" Natsu said holding his vomit.

Man this guy has some serious issues with his stomach, and before you ask, I managed to get my "borrowed clothes" back before the army got to me, "Hey Luce, you slept alright?" I asked Lucy.

"Besides the constant hearing of Natsu trying to hold it back in, no, not very well." Lucy said tired and annoyed, damn, I how did I sleep fine, I did get pretty tired after the fight with that fake Salamander.

" _It could be the fact you did that thing you did, you shouted out those words and created some sort of an attack move._ " angel me said. Hmmm, you could be right, I did do that last night, but I'm uncertain on how I did it.

Is it possible that I created my own magical ability? But how? I don't know, how the hell can I science this? Either way, it doesn't matter, as we got off the train, Natsu led us the way to the guild.

As we got there…..it was not what I was expecting to see, it was a giant building with the sign saying Fairy Tail in purple letters, it look okay I guess. Then, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door "We're home!" Happy said as the people inside cheered.

There were some strange people inside here, a man with a weird hair-do with a pipe, a dude in a black spandex, and some other weird people, but I guess that what some people call fashion here.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu, had to go start trouble-" a guy said before he was kicked by Natsu violently, "WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR!?" Lucy and I said screaming.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Natsu yelled at the guy, "DON'T GET MAD AT ME, I'M NOT THE ONE TO BLAME HERE, I WAS PASSING ALONG A RUMOR I HEARD! " the guy yelled back.

Me and Lucy were just as dumbfounded as what the heck was going on, "IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!?" Natsu yelled, "YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" the guy said as the entire god damn place went up in chaos.

"Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm down-" Happy said before he was knocked out of the way, I ran towards Happy as I caught him in time, "You okay little buddy?" I asked Happy, "Thanks Peter!" Happy said as he was hugging me.

To think I'm standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall is actually quite exciting, I get they were all beating the living heck out of each other, but coming from Natsu, there's always a fight going on, it's actually hilarious to see each other fight.

But then there are some weirdos, "So Natsu finally made it back, HUH?!" a guy said as he was stripped with nothing with his underwear, "WHOAH MAN! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!" I yelled as Lucy looked terrified.

"It's time we settle things.." the guy said, "Grey, your clothes." a woman said to Grey, "I don't have time for that!" Grey yelled. Then the woman proceeded to drink out of WHAT THE HELL? SHE IS DRINKING OUT OF A WINE BARREL?!

" _I think we know who's the heaviest drinker here?_ " angel me asked. You don't say huh? "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME NATSU!" Grey yelled, "NOT TILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Natsu yelled back while holding the same guy from before in a neck hold.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." a tall guy said who had a scar on his right eye and was wearing those wooden shoes from Japan, "I'm a real man! Prove it to you?" the guy said all tough like.

Well, I have to give it to him, he does look more stronger than Natsu, but I'll have to rectify that because Natsu and Grey immediately kicked his ass by uppercutting him, "Jeez it's so noisy around here." a guy said, he had a green parka and was wearing glasses and had two women who were lusting over him.

Then a cup hit his head, "Are you alright?" one of the women asked him, "I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two." the guy said with his wooing words to the women, "Good luck Loke!" they said to him…..not sure if with an e or an i….I'll just go with an e.

"What the heck is wrong with these people, there's not one sane person in the whole place?" Lucy said, "You got that right." I said to Lucy as we heard footsteps, "Hello! Are you both new here?" a woman asked us both, it was MiraJane.

My nose immediately started to bleed uncontrollably, " **Knew it, hahaha!** " devil me said laughing, "Don't you think we should stop them?" I asked MiraJane, "It's always like that here, I just leave them alone." MiraJane said, then my spider-sense triggered as I saw incoming danger for MiraJane as I pulled her away from the big guy being thrown on her.

"Thanks! But I could have taken it. It's actually fun here don't you think?" MiraJane asked me as she walked away from the chaos, then Lucy got knocked down by Grey as he was hit by Natsu as he was holding-JESUS CHRIST!

"LUCY SHIELD YOUR EYES!" I yelled as Grey was completely naked, Lucy shrieked, "Excuse me miss, can I borrow your underwear?" Grey asked Lucy, I then jumped as kick the creep out of Lucy's field of vision.

"Thanks for the help Pete!" Natsu said to me, "WHO SAID I WAS HELPING?!" I yelled, I then pulled Lucy out of the chaos, "Thanks Peter." Lucy thanked me, "Welcome, but what kind of crazy are these people?" I asked.

"That's enough guys, I suggest you knock it off." the woman with a bad habit for drinking pulled out a card where a magic symbol appeared, It looked like a bunch of the people were about to perform an ability.

"DO THEY ALWAYS FIGHT LIKE THIS?" Lucy asked Happy holding him as a shield, "Uh huh." Happy said, "You don't seemed worried." Lucy said nervously, then, A GIANT MONSTER THINGY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, "WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!?" the monster yelled.

"HE'S HUGE!" Lucy screamed, everyone stopped, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master." MiraJane said, "DID YOU SAY MASTER?!" Lucy and I yelled, "HAHAHAHA WHAT A BUNCH A BABIES, LOOKS LIKE I WON THIS ROUND-" Natsu said before being squashed by...master?

"Well, seems we have some new recruits?" master said, "Yes sir!" Lucy and I said shivering, then master proceeded to shrink down into…..a small midget old man, I was so close to laughing at his silly costume and size.

"Nice to meet you both." master said calmly, "He's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy asked, "Of course he is, alow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov." MiraJane said.

Then he backflipped up to the second floor while accidently hitting his head, I snickered a bit, "[ _clearing throat_ ]...you gone and done it again, you bunch of clowns! Just look at much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!" Makarov yelled.

Holy Crap! What the hell do these guild members do!? They're destructible as _Godzilla_! "This is the biggest pile of complains yet! Have you lost your minds!? All you kids are good for getting the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov yelled while everyone look a little down.

The guy was shaking in anger, damn, I didn't expect him to get so pissed, "However…" Makarov said as he lit the papers on fire, "I say to heck with the Magic Council." Makarov said as he threw the lit paper on fire as Natsu catched it and ate it.

"Now listen up, any power surpasses reasons, come from reason, right? Magic isn't some miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization." Makarov said.

"To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being, and should be pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress, then don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!" Makarov yelled as everyone pointed their hand up with their hands with a number 1 symbol.

Coming from Makarov, I had somewhat of an explanation, my mind is strong and my will is powerful too, because I'm here now….and this….this would be my job, to become a Fairy Tail member, as I held up my hand with their symbol.

After things got cleared up, "So you must be new here?" Makarov asked me, "Yes, and I was wondering if I can speak in private?" I asked, "Sure." Makarov said as we walked into an empty room.

"Now what is it you need to tell me?" Makarov asked, "Has the Magic Council told you about the man in red and blue costume, calls himself Spider-Man?" I asked Makarov, "...yes, but how do you know this information?" Makarov asked me.

I then pulled out my suit as Makarov looked at me confused, "So I take it you're the Council is looking for?" Makarov asked me, "Yes, I have reason for coming here, they took me out of my own world, I had to get out of there before they would do something horrible to me." I said nervously.

"But please don't take me to them." I asked Makarov, "...I have no reason to take you, you're just an innocent boy, and I am sorry that they brought you here, I can tell you one thing, they were experimenting with a mystery spell, one that can pull things from other worlds, but it's a difficult process and it requires a lot of magic." Makarov said.

"Is there a way to send me back?" I asked, "I'm afraid not, the spell was only meant be a one way, there isn't any way to send you back." Makarov said, I was just hit with a disappointment bullet as my only chance of going back home was never going to happen.

"Now now, I can tell you have loved ones back at your world, but the more you can think about them, the more you can hope can find a chance to go back, but it will take time, I'm pretty sure you can't live here without a job." Makarov said as he took my jacket off and rolled up a sleeve as he placed his hand on my right shoulder as light appeared as a red with a blue outline symbol of Fairy Tail showed up.

"Now you are part of the family Spider-Man." Makarov said, "It's Peter, and thank you, I'll will try my best in this guild." I said with confidence, "I hope you do, but there is a catch for you being here." Makarov said.

"What is it?" I asked, "The entire guild needs to know your identity." Makarov said as if an actual Makarov was pointed at my head ready to fire, "I can't! They'll be in serious danger if they know who I am!" I said yelling, "Trust me Peter, the Magic Council won't get a word from them, they're tough as solid rock." Makarov said confidently.

"But even the toughest rocks can break, I can't let you Makarov." I said trying to make sense to him, "Peter, you have to have faith, at some point, you will reveal it to them, it's best if you tell them right now, I help make it clearer to them, but the rest, that's all you." Makarov said with a serious face as he left the room.

I stayed quiet as I tried to think if I should go with it, " _He's right, they'll know eventually, if you do it, they'll trust you even more later._ " angel me said, " **If you do it they'll be in danger, keep the secret to yourself and the others, you'll put others at stake!** " devil me said.

Who do I listen? Is it even right to do even one of them? "Peter Parker." I heard someone said, "Who's there?" I asked, "I did." as I looked to see a girl with blond hair with a dress, and was some how really cute?

"Don't call me that." she said as she turned red, "Wait! You can hear my thoughts?" I asked, "Indeed, I can even see the 2 little angel and demon versions of yourself too." she said with a smile, "Strange, that's never happened to me, I always suspected another wise cracking idiot like me to hear them." I said, Author: Ummm, there is…..I don't speak of him…..he's too violent, I have him locked up in inescapable cell that blocks his powers.

Okay then? "But how did you get here?" I asked, "I got here from my resting place to check the guild, but then I sensed you here, you are not part of this world, I thought Edolas but most people there have magic residue on them." she said.

"Edolas?" I asked, "It's another world, but that doesn't matter, what matters that if it's good if you tell them." she said, "I can't- wait a minute, you told me you came from your resting place?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you can say I'm a ghost!" she said as I stared at her with a blank face, "What?" I said confused, "I'm not alive, how else did I hear your thoughts?" she said pissed, "Magic?" I said as she scoffed, "Fine, ahem…" she said as she started levitating off the air.

"Magic." I said, "Grrr…" she said angry as she phased through a wall, "Magic" I said again, "Grrrrrrrrrr….." she said pissed more than ever, "FINE! TOUCH ME!" she said pissed, "Whoa whoa, I don't want to do that type of stuff." I said nervously.

"NOT THAT TYPE OF TOUCH!" she said pissed, "Fine…" I said as I was about to put my hand on her head as literally was on her head, "See?" I said trying disprove her, "What? Impossible! This isn't happening…..unless…." she said as she grabbed me as she kissed me.

I was freaking the hell out as I let her off me, "What was that?!" I asked with a red face, "Wow….somehow you can touch me….I don't understand…" she said as a knock was on the door, "Hey Pete! You alright?" Natsu asked as he was knocking, "Ask Makarov about me, my name is Mavis Vermillion, I got to go!" Mavis said as she phased out of the room with her face red.

The door opened as Natsu entered, "Hey Pete, what to your face?" Natsu asked me, "I….need to tell the guild who I am." I said trying to clear my head of that kiss, "Wait you're serious?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I have to, it's a way I have to earn their trust if I disappear to become Spider-Man." I said, "You sure about this?" Natsu asked, "I am…" I said as I walked out of the room as I saw Makarov, "Well?" Makarov asked, "I tell them." I said.

"Everyone! I need your attention! I need to tell you all a secret, you must not tell anyone else, even other guild members that are not here." Makarov said as they all looked at him, "If you don't know, the Magic Council is looking for a person, this person was taken from his world, and that person is right here." Makarov said as held his hands at me.

They were all murmuring as what was going on, "Everyone, my name is Peter Parker, when I was 15 years old, I was bitten by a genetic spider, or a spider that was made by science, not magic, when this spider bit me, it gave me abilities." I said as I jumped up onto the second floor.

"Enhanced Agility." I said as I jumped onto the ceiling as I was on upside down, "To stick on walls." I said as jumped down not even hurting my legs, "And a sixth-sense that let's me be warned of any danger, someone attack me from behind, in fact, I close my eyes." I said as I closed them.

I then felt my spider sense go off as I backflipped on a table. As I opened my eyes, I saw a redhead girl in some battle skirt armor with a sword, "I see you were able to avoid my attack." she said so confident, "And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and you were able to avoid my attack, which most people cannot do." Erza said, "She is right…." Natsu said hiding from her, " **What a scaredy cat!** " devil me said laughing while I realized that most people were hiding from her.

"And that isn't the only thing." I said as I jumped onto the second floor as I changed into my costume, I then went on the ceiling undetected, as I went down in my most iconic position, "What the?" Erza said as she was clueless as the rest except for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Relax, it's still me, in my world, I'm a superhero, fighting crime alongside other heroes like me." I said as got off, "My suit can keep me protected from explosions and lasers, but I did get hurt while escaping the council." I said showing them the tear.

If you're wondering, I'm fine, my healing factor kicked in. "So I go around in my world saving people and fighting crime as the hero known as Spider-Man!" I said confidently as they look at me with a blank stare.

"...Okay, you'll get used to that name, but for starter, if you think I'm bluffing? I'll fight anyone." I said, **"$10 bucks says he loses.** " devil me said to angel me, " _You're on!_ " angel me said. You guys are seriously betting on me?

"Alright Spider-Man, let's see if you can handle my ice magic?" Grey said, "In your underwear?" I asked, "SHUT UP!" Grey yelled, " _Ice Make: Cannon!_ " Grey said as a cannon appeared, "What, you going to shoot snowballs at me?" I said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Grey said as the cannon fired, my spidey sense kicked in as I avoided his attack as the blast pierced the wall, "Damn Grey, I didn't you were bad with Tchaikovsky main weapon?" I said, "I SAID SHUT UP!" Grey yelled, " _Ice Make: Sword!_ " Grey said as a sword appeared.

"Oooh, a swordiscle! Can I have one that's smaller and in cherry?" I asked he ran towards me as swinged his sword several times at me as I dodged all his attacks, Grey then jumped on a wall as he lunged towards me with his sword as I caught the sword before it hit me.

I heard the people around me were surprised that I caught it, as I threw the sword and him onto a wall, "Jeez, were you trying make me in spider-bits?" I said as Grey got up, "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" Grey yelled.

" _Ice Make: Lance!_ " Grey said a dozen of ice lances came towards me, I then avoided them but they seem follow me, hmmm, I know! I then ran towards Grey as I jumped over him as the lances hit him as he was knocked onto a table.

"You okay Iceman?" I asked as he looked pretty beat up, "I guess I win this one?" I asked the guild as they looked at me astonished that I beat one of their members. "Holy Crap you beat Grey!" Natsu said as he was laughing.

"You know Peter? I never got to show you my magic." Lucy said, "Oh yeah, you never told me what you did." I said as Lucy pulled out some weird looking keys, "Bizarre." I said, "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about Celestial Magic." Lucy said.

Celestial magic huh? " _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_ " Lucy said as a giant cow looking man thing appeared. "MOOOO!" Taurus yelled, "Go get him Taurus!" Lucy commanded, "Moo, you looking fine today Lucy?" Taurus said with eyes turning into hearts.

"NOT NOW PERVERT!" Lucy screamed, "Wow Lucy, I didn't know you were into that type of stuff?" I said snickering, "SHUT UP! Get him!" Lucy yelled as the giant cow came after me. I forgot to mention that he has a giant axe with him, so that's okay.

The cow then swung his axe at me as I avoided it by bending my back, "Watch it, I'm not the one who's supposed to be turned into food!" I said as Taurus swinged again as I dodged his attack as I jumped out of the way.

"Mooo! You suck!" I said, "Really Peter?" Lucy said facepalming as did the rest of the guild except for Natsu as he was somehow laughing at the terrible joke, "Okay this is over!" I said as I jumped up as I fired two web-slings as I pulled myself back as I launched myself at Taurus as kicked him hard enough to go through the wall.

"I failed you Lucy...mooooo…." Taurus said as he disappeared, "So Lucy? Got any others?" I said as the guild was yet again amazed by my win again, "Well….I have another, but she only works with water." Lucy said looking nervous.

"Well some other time, anyone else?" I asked, "Your skills are very good, but can you go against me?" Erza said as she walked up to me, "Eh, why the hell not?" I said as everyone was hiding, "1000 jewel if he beats her!" someone said as they were taking bets.

"What is with everyone? Are they afraid of you because your a girl?" I said, "Not at all, it's because of my magic I can do." Erza said as a sword appeared in her hand, "This magic I use is called _Requip Magic_ , I can summon any type of sword, armor, or both." Erza said.

"So that's why?" I asked, "SHE'S SCARY AS HELL!" someone yelled, "Wait what?" I asked as my spidey-sense kicked in as I avoided her attack, "Damn you really went all out?" I asked, "Your silver tongue won't work on me, I saw how you were taunting your opponent to make them angry and lose focus." Erza said as she lunged at me again as I avoided her.

" _She is right._ " angel me said, "Alright fine, so I have been doing that to piss them off, but every person has a limit." I said as Erza lunged her sword at me at me as I kicked it off her hands as I webbed her up, "And now you're stuck! What? You don't like getting sticky from my web?" I said sarcastically.

Then Erza got out of my web with another sword, " _Requip!_ " Erza said as her armor transformed into a red and orange looking armor, my nose bled again. " **Again?** " devil me said laughing, So what? She looks hot! Deal with it!

"This is my _Flame Empress Armor_ , this gives me defense over fire magic and allows me use it as well." Erza said, "So it's going to get hot in here ay?" I said sneering, Erza then lunged at me as I avoided her attack as she swung her sword as fire came towards me.

"Hey hey! I don't want to be roasted spider on a stick!" I said as she lunged at me again as I avoided her, "Show's over!" I said as I fired my web-shooter at her as I pulled her as hard as I can. But I probably not should have pulled too hard as the armor on her was torn right off.

"EEEP!" I said as I tried not to look, "What?" Erza asked, "ERZA, YOUR ARMOR IS OFF!" the girl who drank a wine barrel yelled, as Erza looked to see she had nothing on besides everyone seeing her bust.

"GYAHH, HOW DARE YOU PERVERT SPIDER!" Erza yelled as she requip into her normal outfit, "You win this one Mr. Parker, but we'll fight again soon." Erza said as her face was completely red. "Sure, but wear something that doesn't allow me to see your br-", "SHUT UP!" I said as Erza stopped me as she walked out of the room.

"That was amazing! Weird. But amazing Pete! She's one the strongest of our members here in Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he was excited as everyone was cheering, "Haha, now my turn." Natsu said as everyone was quiet, "If you boys are going to fight, do it in the forest, it's bad enough that this place is trashed." Makarov said.

"Well I'm not going out like this." I said as I grabbed my clothing as I quickly changed. I then ran to Natsu, "Well, let's go Natsu!" I said as we ran outside as we ran towards the forest which was about a mile away while everyone followed us.

As we got to the forest, "Alright Natsu, I ain't holding back." I said, "Watch out Peter, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he punched his fists, I then ran towards him as I did a scissor kick as he blocked it, Natsu then clenched his fists as fire was engulfed them.

"Hyahhh!" Natsu yelled as he hit me as I was knocked back into a tree, "I let you have that one!" I said as I ran towards him as he was about to punch me as I slid, avoiding his attack as I used my web-shooter pulling him down.

I then jumped as I punched his head into the ground, "You like that?!" I asked as he got up, "Oh now you got me mad!" Natsu said, " _Fire Dragon….ROAR!"_ Natsu said as he breathed out fire as the blast almost hit me as I avoided it.

"Watch it pinky! My clothes aren't fireproof!" I said, "DON'T CALL ME PINKY! _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_ " Natsu said as he lunged at me as I was hit with enormous strength as I was knocked into several trees. "Hnghh, damn that hurts." I said "Aye!" an imaginary Happy said, SHUT IT CAT!

"You got a mean punch there Natsu…..but can you handle this?" I said, " _Spider Speed!_ " I said as ran faster than I ever did, "What the heck?" Natsu said as I kicked him on the leg as he fell as I ran back at him as I laid a punch at him as he flew into the air.

" _Web Smash!"_ I said as I fired 2 web-slings which somehow didn't come out of my web-shooters as if I created it with magic onto the ground as I pulled a chunk of the ground as I slammed it at Natsu as I repeated it again 4 more times.

As Natsu got out of the rubble, "Alright Pete….NOW YOU GET IT! _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_ " Natsu said as he came at me, " _Spider Punch!"_ I yelled as I ran towards him as we both screamed as we both landed a punch at each other, creating a huge explosion that knocked us both into trees.

After the dust settled, I never felt this much pain except from Giant/Ant-Man hit me. I struggled to get up as Lucy and MiraJane helped me get up, "I think you're done for." Lucy said, "You don't say?" I said groaned. I then saw Natsu get help from Grey and Loke.

"You sure are one heck of a fighter, ay Pete?" Natsu said as he was laughing, I then just laughed as well as everyone was cheering or laughing at the fact we both just went all out on each other.

"You sure did well for being stubborn idiot." Grey said, "WHAT YOU CALLED ME?" Natsu said as he was ready for another fight as Makarov walked towards us, "That's enough Natsu, you both did well, and Peter, you proven yourself as great member to Fairy Tail, welcome Peter." Makarov said as everyone cheered.

We then went back to the guild hall as I got my injuries patched (I got stabbed by a branch), everyone was just relaxing as they were drinking or eating a lot of food (Example: Natsu), but I was glad that I told everyone my secret, they all seemed to trust me now.

As I was eating, a lot of people introduced themselves to me, the girl who drank a lot is Cana Alberona, her type of magic is _Card Magic_ , which she can summon different magic spells with cards or communicate with others with them.

The big tough guy who got socked is Elfman, he's brother to MiraJane, his magic is _Take Over Magic_ , which he can "take over" the body and use it to fight, though he doesn't some control over some of his body.

A lot of people came and told me who they are, but it was too much for me to handle, but I enjoyed it, I then decided to walk around the beach, it was nice during nighttime since the moonlight reflected the water.

It was peaceful, I then heard someone behind me, I then looked as it was Mavis, "Oh it's you." I said, "Sorry for what I did, I wanted to see if you were faking it, I didn't actually want to kiss you, I just wanted to see." Mavis said.

I then pat her on the head again to prove her wrong again, "See?" I said, she then smiled, "The thing is Peter, I'm actually d-", "I don't care Mavis, even what you claim to be, I don't care, and thanks for getting to me, telling them was the best route to go." I said smiling.

"Thank you Peter, I saw your fight with the 4 guild members, I like that you use Grey's magic against him." Mavis said, "Well, I thought it was good idea." I said laughing, "Then you decided to slingshot yourself at the cow was pretty cool." Mavis said imitating me slingshotting myself.

"That I've done before, it was pretty fun." I said smiling as I felt a small slap, "I don't like how you pulled off Erza's armor." Mavis said looking angry, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull to hard, but she was hard." I said. "Well, that fight with Natsu was amazing, I didn't know your magic abilities were getting more advanced." Mavis said.

"That's one thing, I don't understand how I am getting these abilities." I said, "It could be that you been here for a long period that your body is starting to absorb the magic here, but since you been here for about 2 days, your body has taken a lot of magic which I find highly odd, how can someone from another world absorb this much magic within a small time period?" Mavis said confused.

"Well at least I know how, but I do find it strange that I absorb this much." I said, "Indeed, but what matters now that you want to find a way back to your home, I can try to help but It'll take time for me." Mavis said, "Thank you Mavis, do you want to just walk across the beach?" I asked, "That be nice." Mavis said as she grabbed my arm as we walked.

I know I've been here for about 2 days, but I feel like I already accustomed to this world just like mine, but with more crazier people and women with big sizes, "PETER!" Mavis yelled, "Sorry, forgot that you read my thoughts." I said as we kept walking.

But in honesty, I don't mind being here, it's a fun world, and I enjoy being here, I just wish I can say hi to my Aunt May again, god knows she's probably worried sick for me, but I wish I can tell her I'm fine, but then she'll know the truth, and then I'll be in the biggest fight ever.

* * *

 _Back on Earth_

* * *

 _Tony Pov_

"Friday, scan the areas where Peter was at last, we have to find him." I said, "Yes sir, is it possible that he was captured?" Friday asked, "No, he's too smart to get captured, but something happened to him, he's been gone for 2 days coming from his Aunt." I said.

I then I got a call from Steve, "Yes Steve?" I said, "Tony, where's the kid?" Steve asked, "I don't know, I'm trying to locate him." I said as I was typing on the computer, "People say he was struck by lightning." Steve said as I stopped typing, "Say that again Steve?" I asked now more pissed.

"It wasn't Thor, but they said he wasn't killed, they saw Spider-Man get pulled up by something, after that he vanished." Steve said, I then thought of something. "Steve I call you back." I said as I hung up. "What does this mean?" Friday asked, "I don't know, but let's hope the god of thunder can get my call. I got to find Peter, or else people are going to get suspicious.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 3: The First Job with Team Natsu**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of Spider-Man: Enter Fairy Tail!, so the chapters could easily get this long. But thank you for reading this chapter, don't expect another chapter till January, I'll be working on A shift in Time all December. Sonic x Flash crossover I'll be working on later this month so look out for that. Please leave a review and follow/favorite my story if you haven't, and PeterxMavis? I dunno, just wait for more chapters, Gotta go Fast!


End file.
